Letting Go Mirror Tag
by LOTSlover
Summary: Richard and Kahlan's feelings over what happened at the lake.  Nothing but pure R K fluff.


**TITLE****:** Letting Go (Mirror Tag)

**AUTHOR****: **LOTSlove®

**CHARACTERS****: **Richard / Kahlan

**RATING****: **R / M

**TIMELINE****: **Anything up through S2 season finale (Tears)

**DISCLAIMER****:** I love them and love to write about them even though I don't own them or make a dime.

**SUMMARY****: ** This is a tag to the episode _Mirror_. Watching it on Hulu this week put an idea in my head for a fic that definitely needed to be written. Richard and Kahlan's feelings over what happened at the lake. Nothing but pure R+K fluff.

**Letting Go**

"_It's just a swim…"_

Those innocently uttered words resounded in his mind for the hundredth time that day, sparking yet again a waterfall of images that would forever live in his memory.

The site of her smiling so sweetly at him, her porcelain skin wet and glistening in the morning sun still permeated his every thought. Her sapphire eyes had practically sparkled making his blood warm as it pounded though his body.

Richard hadn't been able to take his eyes off of his Confessor that morning, so beautiful as she grinned at him from the lake, attempting to lure him in. He had watched with wanton desire as water trickled over her shoulders and down her chest, cutting an alluring path between her breasts and disappearing into the water that hid her nude form.

His body had screamed for her while his mind kept telling him to run away. But she had so completely captivated him that he had found it near impossible to make his legs work. He hadn't even had the willpower to hide the obvious desire for her that had no doubt filled his face as he drank in the scene before him.

How could he have possibly denied Kahlan with her waiting so temptingly in the lake, beckoning him to come and join her?

Sitting up, Richard rubbed his eyes with the heels of his hands, desperate to expel the arousing images of her from his mind, but it was pointless. The image of her had been forever seared into his memory. At the same time, he wanted to cling to that vision of striking beauty with every ounce of strength, relishing in the woman that he had fallen so deeply in love with.

Picking up a stick, Richard prodded the smoldering embers of the dying fire as his thoughts were drawn back to the events of yesterday morning. When Kahlan had begun to untie her dress, the dress that he had been aching to be the one to release her body from, he had frantically tried to process what was happening before his very eyes.

It was unlike his Confessor to be so openly flirtatious. When he had looked back at her, his legs had nearly given out on him as her dress slid off of her shoulders and pooled at her feet, revealing her magnificent form to him.

Thinking back on it now, Richard was certain that his heart had never beat so hard before that moment. He had suddenly found it hard to breathe, to think, to move. He could hardly believe that it was really happening. He had dreamed for months of the day that he would be able to see her…all of her, to touch her, to kiss and make love to her, but had only been permitted to in his dreams.

But then, there she had been before him, showing every bit of herself to him. She had been even more perfect than his dreams could have ever conjured.

Richard could feel his arousal pulsating, begging for release the longer his thoughts lingered. His heartbeat echoed in his ears, his body tense. A noisy snore from the farthest edge of the campsite broke through the thick haze of sensuous thoughts that had caused his sleepless state.

Throwing the stick into the fire, Richard drew a ragged breath, trying to rein in his need before he came undone right there. Growling under his breath in frustration, he leapt to his feet, making his way to the lake, the need for a cold swim becoming urgent.

Richard knew that Kahlan was keeping watch, out scouting the perimeter for any threat of attack. He wouldn't be gone long, hopefully back before she had even noticed that he had left. He hated to make her worry, but if he didn't do something to cool the fire coursing through his body, he'd never get to sleep.

Slipping quietly through the woods, he came to a stop at the edge of the lake. He closed his eyes for a moment, drawing a deep breath and expelling it slowly through his parted lips as images of Kahlan's ethereal form appeared in his mind once more just as real as if she was here with him now.

Taking in the beautiful scenery before him, Richard began to unbuckle his sword, tossing it aside. The process of removing his shirt only served to remind him of shedding his clothes before her yesterday.

Only it hadn't been his Kahlan…the real Kahlan.

He wished so badly that it had been.

Richard had never feared her, had never been afraid of her power to take souls or her ability to command their wills. In fact, he was fascinated by it, in awe of the power that his Confessor wielded. And the deeper in love he fell, the more anxious he was becoming to prove it to her, to calm her fears about harming him.

Removing his boots and pants, he waded into the lake, the cool water gradually swallowing him whole as he attempted to drown the ache in his heart and the fire in his belly.

Diving under the water, he closed his eyes only to see Kahlan in his mind's eye, wading in the water so tantalizingly close, so beautiful and tempting. He wanted so desperately to stay there with her, but the burning in his lungs forced him to the surface, breaking through to the air above.

Drawing in the warm summer air, Richard wiped the water from his face, disappointed to find that he was still very much alone. Memories of Kahlan swimming before him, teasing him with what he wanted above all else danced through his head, taunting him with what everyone repeatedly told him that he could not have. But deep down, he knew that there had to be a way.

And then Kahlan had touched him, sending a jolt like lightning surging through his body, so intense it had caused his breath to catch. The feel of her so near, her sweet breath pulsating against his wet face had made him dizzy.

Reason had miraculously pushed its way through the euphoria of that moment, reminding him that he couldn't allow it to continue no matter how desperately he wanted it to.

Then she had swiftly pressed her perfect form flush against him, wet skin against wet skin and he thought that he would surely die at that moment from the exhilarating sensation of her breasts pressed against his chest. He was certain that she had felt his heart pounding wildly.

But then again it hadn't really been her.

Running his hands back through his wet hair, he fought back the lump that suddenly constricted his throat.

It hadn't been her.

Kahlan had told him so many times before how it could never be her that he gave himself to, the one that he gave his heart and body to. But he knew deep within his soul, it could be. There had to be a way and he would not stop until he had found it.

Richard ran his fingers lightly over his lips, remembering that kiss. The feel of her fingers in his hair, the hands that tightly gripped his face and holding him close. She had completely taken him off guard, but it had been perfect.

He had fought against the urge to grab hold of her, overpowering her and showing her what he had dreamed about when he slept, expressing to her what consumed his heart.

Squeezing his eyes shut, he reminded himself again that it had not been Kahlan. She may have looked like her, sounded just like her, even seemed to move like her, but it hadn't been her.

His Kahlan would never have put him in such a tempting position like that, drawing him into a situation that he so badly wanted and was so helpless to resist. Kahlan loved him too much to taunt him so cruelly like that.

And he loved her too much to give her up no matter how much it was killing him inside not to be with her.

XXX

Ducking under a low hanging limb, Kahlan pulled her skirt up to keep from getting it snagged on a broken tree branch. She was making her third trip around the perimeter of their camp, her mind too preoccupied to sit by the fire any longer.

When she had taken the first watch, Kahlan had tried to busy herself, but her eyes kept wandering to the object of her preoccupation sleeping on the other side of the fire.

Studying the steady rise and fall of his chest as he slept on his side, she found her mind taking her to events of yesterday. She still couldn't believe that Richard could've actually believed that was her in the lake or that she would undress in front of him like that.

It was ludicrous to think that she would ever do that to him. They were having a hard enough time dealing with their rapidly growing feelings for one another without torturing each other by swimming nude together. There wouldn't have been enough will power to withstand the temptation of being with him like that.

Staring at his face as he slept, she had begun to imagine what it would have been like to let go, to allow herself to just be a woman in love with a man as remarkable as Richard. She had wished a thousand times to be normal, but no amount of wishing would take away her Confessor's magic.

Unable to bear the tormenting thoughts any longer, she had jumped to her feet in heated frustration. Wandering around in the darkness of the woods with nothing but the full moon above to guide her, she found her mind still occupied with thoughts of her Seeker.

Richard had revealed very little about the incident with Clare at the lake, but Kahlan knew that it had grown quite intimate by the look of hurt and frustration that had resided in his eyes when she had found him. Watching him as he had refastened his boots, it was obvious that the other woman had lured him into the lake to join her, but Richard hadn't revealed what had happened after that.

Kahlan felt anger suddenly creep upon her with the thought of someone deceiving him like that, someone playing on his feeling for her and using them against him. At the same time, she was also angry that she'd been denied the chance to experience something like that with him.

She wanted so badly to be with the man that made her heart race and caused a warm rush of arousal to swim in the pit of her stomach. She began to wonder what he had thought when he had seen the woman who had looked just like her.

Had he found her pleasing to look at? Had she been everything that he ever wanted her to be? He must have found her somewhat beautiful if he had joined Clare in the lake. The thought caused a shy smile to touch her lips, knowing that he had seen her nudity.

She began to imagine watching him as he removed his clothes before her, her eyes at last feasting on his hardened form. The look that probably passed between them in that moment, a look of knowing, of understanding, of mutual desire to finally, finally be connected in the way that they were meant to be.

He would swim over to her, his dark brown eyes filled with longing locked on her and only her. He would run his fingers through her wet hair before pulling her to him, his muscular frame pressing against her as he kissed her. Then his hands would begin to explore her, dipping beneath the surface of the water and touching her in places that she had dreamed about for so long.

Kahlan came to a sudden stop, realizing her breathing was erratic, her heart beating wildly in her chest. Pulling her hair out of her face, she felt flush with arousal, her Confessor's dress clinging to her.

She needed to find the lake. A swim in the cool water was what she needed to banish the sensual thoughts that had seized control of her body and tortured her mind.

Cutting at an angle, she made her way towards the lake, anxious to wash away the feelings of frustration and the ache of what could never be fulfilled, the sad sense of loss over something that was so forbidden.

Catching sight of something as she drew near the lake, Kahlan came to an abrupt stop as she saw Richard standing at the water's edge. He stood out so vividly in the wash of moonlight and yet she was just far enough away that he hadn't detected her presence.

She watched as he loosened his belt, tossing his sword aside. She felt her heart stutter as his vest slid off of his shoulders and down his arms before slipping his blue shirt over his head.

Kahlan knew that she should leave, should walk away, but her body refused to listen. Her legs held her fast to the ground, her eyes completely fixed on the man that filled her every thought, who passionately took her every night in her dreams.

She felt her pulse quicken as he pulled his boots off, knowing what was coming next. She slowly drew her bottom lip in between her teeth, guilt warring with the indulgence that she was allowing herself. She tried to rationalize that he had seen her without her clothes on yesterday. Although it hadn't really been her, Kahlan still felt a sense of justification in her decision to secretly watch him as he undressed.

She watched as his breeches slipped past his hips, revealing his muscular backside. Her throat immediately went dry with the site before her, wanting more than anything to be the hands removing his clothes. She felt a sudden tingling warmth in her core, exciting her beyond anything she'd ever known before him.

She watched as he slowly waded into the water, disappearing beneath its surface. She waited anxiously for him to reappear, finding herself leaning forward in anticipation of his return. She had never felt so alive, filled with so much intense desire before as she waited with baited breath for his return.

Her fingers dug painfully into the tree next to her that helped conceal her location. Her body ached to go to him, to allow herself the one thing that she wanted most in her life.

Before she realized what she was doing, she found her legs pushing her forward, moving her closer to where he had left his clothes along the water's edge. Swallowing hard, she found it impossible to tear her eyes from the site of him suddenly breaking the water's surface.

She watched as water trailed down his back, accenting the curves of his muscles. The bright glow of the full moon overhead just seemed to emphasize his powerful form. He ran his hands through his hair, the muscles of his arms and back flexing with his movements.

Desperate to touch him, she shoved aside all of her fears. Slipping off her boots, she tossed them aside where Richard's discarded clothes lay. It was then that Richard turned, his eyes catching site of her causing him to immediately pause.

She felt a tremor of urgent need sweep through her as their eyes met, each one trying to grasp the reality of the moment; he praying she would come to him, she fighting the urge to run away.

Richard could scarcely believe that Kahlan was here, her blue eyes locked on him. The site of her caused a shiver to tremble through him in hopeful expectation as he silently begged her not to run away from him, from this.

His lips parted as he watched her slowly begin to untie the laces of her Confessor's dress, the need for air suddenly becoming more urgent. Her dress fell down around her shoulders and it all he could do not to run to her at that moment, but she needed to be the one to come to him right now.

He did not fear her, fear what her magic could do to him. He wanted this more than anything that he'd ever wanted in his entire life. He wanted her. But she had to be the one to make the move.

Mesmerized, he felt his chest constrict as her dress pooled around her ankles. The site of her breathtaking form illuminated by the bright glow of the moon was almost too much to take in.

Her eyes fixed on his, Kahlan slowly entered the water, disappearing beneath its depths only to suddenly reappear. Her wet hair clung to her bare shoulders and the tops of her breasts, a look of longing for him lighting her face and her eyes.

His heart began to thunder in his chest as if desperate for escape from its confines as she drew ever closer to him. There were so many things that he wanted to say to her in that moment, so many thoughts swarming in his mind, but he couldn't make his voice work.

She had totally captivated him, making him incapable of doing little more than to watch her as she waded closer to him. Her eyes roamed over his face before focusing on his lips, her eyes the darkest blue he had ever seen. Reaching out his hand, his fingers lightly traced the outline of her face, still trying to decide if this was real.

Kahlan's eyes fell closed as he cupped the side of her face, a soft sigh slipping past her lips and he knew that this was no dream. If anything, this was his dream come true.

No fantasy he'd ever had could ever come close to this moment, not even yesterday's experience when he thought it had been Kahlan could compare to this. There was a tenderness in that intimate moment as they just touched, their wet skin glistening in the moonlight as they began to explore one another.

There was also a barely contained hunger that heated the air around them, drawing them closer. He slowly ran his fingers down her neck and over her shoulder before descending down her arm. Finding her hand beneath the water, he interlocked their fingers, bringing their joined hands to his lips.

A shiver shot up her spine as he brushed his lips against her knuckles, moving lightly over her wrist before journeying up her arm. His dark brown eyes were completely focused on hers causing her stomach to erupt with a nervous flutter.

His other arm slipped around her waist, pulling her against him as his lips trailed over her collarbone. The feel of her moist skin, her breasts pressed against his chest was more thrilling than words could describe as he trailed tender kisses along her throat.

Kahlan's head fell back, her mouth falling open as a gasp rose from her throat. The feel of Richard's lips on her ear, his arm around her waist and his hand of her bottom was driving her mad.

Pulling back, he stared into her eyes, his hands gently grasping her face as he stared into her eyes. Kahlan felt her legs grow weak with the intensity of his gaze. The need to feel, to experience, to touch, to connect was so very palpable, the air growing thick with a need that had been denied for so very long.

Tilting his head, he brushed his lips against hers, softly kissing her and fully relishing every moment she granted him. Her arms slipped around his neck, pressing herself unbelievably closer to him. He could feel her tremble lightly in his arms and he knew that she had wanted this as desperately as he did.

Kahlan could hardly believe that she was really here with him in the water, flesh against hardened flesh. She parted her lips for him, inviting him to taste her, never wanting this to end. If this was to be her death, she would gladly welcome it. At least she would die knowing his love for her.

The feel of his tongue gliding over her own and stroking the roof of her mouth was unlike anything she'd ever known. He had kissed her before, but never like this. This was filled with so much passion, with such an intensity that it made her lightheaded as waves of arousal repeatedly washed through her and settled into her pelvis.

His breath became hers as his hands roamed over the soft skin of her back, dropping beneath the water and grasping her backside.

Squeezing her, Richard moaned into her mouth, the feeling of her flesh swiftly driving him even further. He was going to have to stop this now before he couldn't. Pulling back, his panting breath filled the warm night air as he studied her beautiful face.

Her chest was heaving against his, her eyelids heavy with desire. He knew he should end this, but his need for her would not allow him to let go of her. He never wanted to let go of her. He wanted her, all of her to be his forever.

Unable to bear letting go of him, Kahlan smashed her lips against his, pulling him tighter as her hand slipped into his hair, holding him to her. The thrill of her hunger for him alone pushed him even closer to the edge as their kisses grew more urgent.

Grasping hold of her, he wrapped her legs around him, the desperate need to have her overpowering him. The pain of not making love with her was much worse than any consequences her magic could ever bring about.

Kahlan lowered herself over him, her sharp intake of breath piercing the night air with their union. The knowledge of what they were doing as well as the overwhelming sensation of being completely surrounded within her fiery depths almost caused him to come right there.

Pressing his forehead against her shoulder, he kissed her moist flesh, waiting for her to adjust to his intrusion, praying that he hadn't hurt her. She began kissing the side of his face, forcing him to raise his head.

Their lips met in a searing kiss as she began to move, expressing the love that they had tried to bury but had only intensified. Her body moved rhythmically along his, igniting the air with a passion so fierce that it threatened to drown them in the wake of their love making.

The feel of her magic surging within her brought tears to her eyes, knowing that she was about to take away the most precious thing in the world to her as their passion and pace swiftly escalated.

The feel of tears on her face caused Richard to pull back, gasping for air as she continued to move over him. Gripping her with one hand, his other hand found her face, caressing her cheek.

"It's alright…my love…come for me…"

With those words, Kahlan felt her power roar to the surface as she released, her fingers digging into his shoulders as he came along with her. Her tears fell harder as she weakly slumped against him, knowing that she had allowed her selfish heart to destroy the man that she loved.

"Shhh, don't cry…I love you, Kahlan…more than anything…" he panted heavily as he whispered kisses over her face, holding her closely to him.

Grasping his face, Kahlan stared into the eyes of her Seeker, brown eyes filled with true love, not the soulless adoration of a confessed man. She had finally let go and found that her Seeker had caught her.

**THE END**


End file.
